The Journey of a Lifetime
by FeastOfStarlight
Summary: Anne is a terribly wounded girl, and her only dream is to somehow escape. But when she wakes up in Tolkien's Middle Earth, everything changes. She will, all of a sudden, find herself fighting against forces beyond her very imagination and journeying with the company of Thorin Oakenshield. Her purpose though, is yet to be defined.
1. Introduction

**This is only the beginning and you probably won't unsderstand much, but stay tuned and review. ;) Thanks**

* * *

Introduction

Many have dreamed of leaving their homeland to go in search of adventure and mystery. Many of us have made mistakes that are unforgivable and so terrible that just make us want to disappear. Sometimes, the darkness may invade us and pull us into the very and most deep abyss.

There are many dreamers in this world, and Anne Grey was one of them. At least, until she found what she had been looking for her entire life. Anne was a very calm and gentle being whom had left her academic studies after being held back for three years in a row. She was not of the brightest, nor of the most learnt people, but she was wise, in her own way. She immediately knew when to do and when not to do something. She was different.

She was indeed very lost for her age. She had many prospects and yet no way to possibly achieve them. And for this reason, she spent most of her time day dreaming of far away lands and other worlds, full of adventure. Her favorite escape was Middle Earth, the great world created by the genius writer Tolkien. She spent most of her time wishing she could go there and travel alongside the rangers of the north, fighting many battles and celebrating many victories.

Anne was very sad and weary for her young age. For she was only but seventeen years old. Never could she imagined to become a legend, even if she dreamed of different worlds. One day, she returned home from a job interview that had gone quite ill due to her lack of experience and a high school diploma.

She was indeed dreading the world once more, so she sat on her bed and began to cry. Anne was of medium build, she was not very tall, she had blazing blue eyes and fire red hair. From one gaze, you could tell she had lived a difficult life and that she was older than her appearance let show. Anne resembled in fact, only a fourteen year old and many had told her so.

That winters day, she lay in despair and tears until she finally found herself sound asleep.

When she awoke, the queerest of things occurred.


	2. The Wakening

**So here's a good long Chapter for you all! Review please! I'd like to know what you think ;)**

* * *

Chapter One: The Wakening

Anne slept very well, as only whom had been crying for several hours can sleep. She found herself waking, though, in the strangest of positions and on the hard floor.

She trembled as she tried to move, without opening her eyes, for something was sticking against her thigh. She touched the ground and from under her leg she pulled out a small twig and then tried to get comfortable once more.

"It was only a twig." She said to herself, regaining composure. She then smiled and tried to fall back asleep. At least, until she realized what she had said herself.

As soon as this happened, her eyes opened wide and she jumped up quickly, finding herself in a most unusual forest. The forest was not unusual, per say, but it had an unusual factor: it was green and blooming.

Anne looked around, gazing in horror, not only because she was completely lost, but because she was completely lost in a forest where it was no longer winter and so she must have been miles if not centuries away from home.

Being a fairly anxious person, the girl started to have a panic attack. She lost her breath and her heart started to race. Where on earth was she? But more importantly, how did she arrive there?

"Mom? Dad? Anyone there?"

She listened, but there was no reply.

"Hello? Is this some kind of sick joke?" She cried again, more and more afraid every instant that passed. But yet again, there seemed to be no reply. Anne then accepted that no one was there, or if there was they must have been far away by then.

She had not the ability yet to breath correctly so she sat and examined her premises. She was definitely far from home.

Everything there was different: the trees, the flowers and even the air. It was as if it had never been polluted or contaminated and to her it was dewey sweet. Not only this, but it was summer.

But where then could she be? Africa? Australia? No. It couldn't be. There was something strange about the flora there. For example, in the distance she saw a strange flower, or weed maybe, with little white flowers. Since she was feeling a bit better, she got up and examined the queer plant. Something then jogged in her memory, but the thought was too subtle to be heard.

Anne got back up on her feet and decided that is was time to discover her true position. The sun was high in the sky and she was burning up due to her heavy winter clothes. She was wearing a blue sweater, jeans and heavy boots with fur on this inside. But she thanked the Lord that she had kept her boots on as she had plopped in bed, for she could not even begin to imagine the pain of walking on her bear feet in a forest.

The heat, though, after ten minutes time brought thirst.

"There must be a stream somewhere in this awful forest." So she took off her sweater and tied it to her waist and kept going, in search of any sort of fount.

After an hour of wandering, she felt a bit faint, and just before she had lost all hope she stumbled upon a little river. She knelt down and drank of it's pure waters and swore she had never tasted anything so good in her life. The girl then decided to follow it, hoping it would lead to a village and knowing that, if she had left, she would certainly die of thirst.

After another hour or so, her bones started to ache and the heat grew unbearable. There was no village in sight and it was starting to get dark. Her frail curiosity then broke and she fell back into desperation.

"Well, at least I have water and it should start to get cool." But she knew she could not sleep there. It wasn't safe. Who knew what kind of creatures dwelled in those woods. She decided to take refuge on a tree right next to the stream.

She climbed, with much difficulty, up the long trunk and managed to reach one of the strongest branches where she could sit and sleep. Had she not been desperate, that would have never been possible. But desperation at times gives us the strength to conquer any fear and to overcome any obstacle.

Needless to say, she did not sleep well that night and in the morning her back and muscles ached more than they had the day before. Sleeping on a branch was definitely not something she would have chosen to do had it not been necessary and Anne started to understand that whatever was happening, it was most definitely not a joke.

She slipped of the tree and fell on her feet, then she drank some water and was off again. Though this time, she was famished also.

"I can't eat anything here. I don't know which berries are poisonous and which aren't. I won't die of starvation anyway. The village must be close now."

At least that is what she thought until, after what seemed an eternity, she realized that not eating was not an option for her. But she stood her ground and kept on going, wandering and wondering.

It is truly terrible to think that the poor girl was completely alone in an estrange forest in a far away place without any food and only hope to guide her.

At every step she took, her desperation grew and her anxiety soon became overwhelming. But she could not stop, not now. It was then, that she heard something for the first time. But it was nothing to be satisfied of after having walked for a day.

It was a growling sound and she heard voices that spoke a foul and evil language and they were getting closer. She through herself into a little opening in a stone nearby and hid. She was completely covered, but this did not stop her from seeing.

All of a sudden, a pack of orcs came out of no where. Anne put her hand on her mouth and bit it to stop from screaming. She had gone mad, this was the only answer. The orcs were riding huge wolf like creatures that the girl recognized as wargs and they were speaking to each other in a language that she could not comprehend. One of the orcs was white and the warg he rode was of the same color. The pale orc smelt the air and said something in orchish. One of the others stared at him as he pointed to Anne's hiding place. Then the other orc got down from his warg and started walking towards the opening. The girl tried with every fiber of her being to not breath heavily, but in panic that is impossible.

Yet, just before the creature knelt down to look, a horn was blown. Immediately, the orc jumped back on his warg and the pack disappeared, followed by men on horses, or at least what looked as men.

Anne waited until everything was quiet again to come out from under the stone. And when she did, she had a complete nervous breakdown.

"I'm going nuts! I knew it! I knew this would come back to slap me in the face one day! Well congratulations! You've succeeded in driving yourself completely out of your mind!"

Yet, what could she do? If she had truly gone mad, then why could she feel, smell and see all that was around her?

"Well, no use in stopping now! Maybe I'm just hallucinating from the hunger!"

She got herself back together and kept walking.

For three long days she did this, always following the stream, for at least she would not die of thirst, but she was now dying of starvation. Anne had lost much weight and had no strength left in her body. She now even wandered away from the stream, too weak and feverish to notice. When she realized what she had done though, it was already too late. She had lost her water source forever.

"Oh no!"

Anne, as any other sensible human would, then started to cry. She was weak, hungry, thirsty and had no possible idea of where she was. She was going to die after all. There was no village and probably no life form anywhere near there. She sobbed for half an hour and it was in her weariness that her gaze raised and she noticed something very strange.

The trees had changed. They were no longer of a normal tree color, but they seemed to be different in someway, even if she was too weak to process how.

This, though, got her back up on her feet and she wandered for a few more miles, until finally she collapsed. She lie there, her lips dry and her head pounding like a drum. All of a sudden, she found herself surrounded, but not by orcs.

To her weary eyes, the creatures were fair, but they also pointed at her many arrows, yet she had not the strength to stand. She had already accepted death and she didn't care of how it would come. She then closed her eyes, not expecting to ever open them again.

The elves peered at her with wonder. They immediately lowered their arrows and even their captain seemed puzzled. He then spoke to them in a fairer tongue which Anne subconsciously heard, and picked her up. The captain elf carried her personally, determined to solve the riddle of the girl with the strange clothes.

* * *

**So, it's a bit long, but I hope you guys liked it :)**


	3. The City Of Light

**This one is a little shorter than the previous one. Review please! :)**

* * *

Chapter Two: The City of Light

The scent of sweet flowers caught her attention, or perhaps they were not flowers at all. No, it was the sheets, the pillows and the blankets. There was no longer need to dwell upon thoughts of despair or fear. She had never left her home, she had merely stumbled into a most unpleasant dream.

Anne felt the warmth of the soft bundles that lay upon her and she secretly desired to remain in bed forevermore. The dream, though, still lay on her conscious and the dread of all that had happened still weighed upon her shoulders.

Finally, moved by hunger, she decided to open her eyes. What then caught her gaze was not the familiar walls of her home of sheets of her bed, but of another's.

She sat up too quick, causing her head to spin. The girl had not returned home, nor had the previous events been a dream. Though, this time, she did not despair, for she was in the most beautiful room she had ever seen. It was silver and white and it took her quite a long while to understand that it was completely in wood. The bed she lay in was of soft material and the covers were entirely in the purest white she had ever seen. Everything around her seemed so magical and beautiful that she immediately fell in love.

She then observed that at the side of her bed was a small stool and on this a silver plater with a silver goblet and a piece a golden bread.

As famished as she was, she took the bread without questioning and as soon as it touched her mouth, she was happy to have done so. It was sweet, yet not too much and from inside came out the most luscious cream she had ever tasted. She devoured only half, for, even if of small quantity, she found herself to be full.

Anne set the bread back on it's platter and took the chalice and drank from it. She was shocked to find that it was not water. She glared at the content and saw a bright shining aurous liquid. It was exceptional.

She drank, but yet again, only half. She then set the goblet in it's place and withdrew from the bed. She then strode towards the window and what she then saw would dwell in even her deepest thoughts until her life's end. A moonlit city, built of silvery trees and leaves that shown bright and surreal. She gaped at the dwelling and remained silent and quite under shock.

In that precise moment, the door of her room was opened and the most fair of creatures entered the room. The figure was tall, graceful and slender. He had long blonde and straight hair and he bore silver robes and a golden circlet. Anne glared at the elf with wonder.

He then held out his hands and spoke.

"Mae Govannen, stranger. My Lady Galadriel welcomes you."

The girl stood there, her feet planted firmly on the ground and her hands quivering from the shock.

"Lady Galadriel?"

The elf nodded slowly and turned to shut the door. He then, with an agile pace, made his way to a wooden chest that sat at the foot of the bed and from this he pulled out a long and spectacular gown and set it upon her bed.

"My Lady Galadriel shall await to dine with you."

He left the girl gawking at him as she tried to comprehend to what level her madness had brought her. She watched as the elf exited and shut the door once more.

"Well, if I am nuts, I might as well have fun with it."

Anne took up the gown and examined it. It was the fairest dress any young girl could ever wish to acquire. It was long and dark blue, yet, like stars, on the pattern shown little pieces of silver. The sleeves were long and around the waist, a silvery belt enclosed the gown.

She removed her old clothing and little did she know that she would never set eyes on them again.

She through the gown over her head, but not knowing in which way she should tie the strings in back, she awaited the return of the male elf. Yet, this time, an elf maiden entered the chamber.

"Excuse me." Started Anne a bit nervous due to the fact that she did not know how to speak with them.

"I can't seem to... Uhm... The dress, I can't close... I can't tie..."

The elven maiden nodded, aware of the girl's problem and she fixed her dress. Then she lead her to the stairs, for the encounter of a lifetime was about to occur.

* * *

**Okay, so I started using a Thesaurus since I'm not very good at this and I didn't want to keep repeating the same words. Hope you liked it! :) Review please! **


	4. Galadriel

**Here's the third chapter! Perfect to read with The Hobbit soundtrack piece The High Fells. Review please! :)**

* * *

Chapter Three: Galadriel

As Anne went up and down the winding stairs, she felt a bit queer. Dark feelings had crept into her heart and mind and they now were making way through her very being. She did not enjoy the walk as she had thought she would. Something terrible had taken a strong grasp on her.

When they had arrived to the main hall, a feeling of uneasiness started to grow inside her. She had never thought of encountering Lady Galadriel, the wisest of all elves, the Lady of Lothlorien. What on earth would she think of her?

As they approached her throne, Anne started to shiver. Yet, when she finally got the chance to gaze upon the Lady of Lorien, she gaped in amazement.

The Eleven queen was tall, elegant and breathtaking. The color of her hair resembled that of the sun. Long, wavy strains of gold fell from her head. She had the most beautiful features the girl had ever seen in her short lifetime. The elf's blue radiant eyes glared at her with wonder.

"Welcome, Anne Grey."

Galadriel's lips had not moved, for she was speaking through thought and not voice. This frightened Anne quite a bit.

"You have come from afar. Your home lies on the borders of another world."

The Elven queen turned to the elf that stood behind Anne and nodded. She bowed and took her leave, causing the human and elf to be alone with each other.

"Why are you here?" Asked Galadriel as she paced gracefully and slowly around the room.

"I do not know." Replied she in trying to speak as they did.

"Was is not of your own desire that you have come here?" She questioned her as if she herself already knew the answers and Anne was sure that she did.

"Well... Not exactly."

A small grin appeared upon her delicate and star white face.

"Have not you been forever awaiting this moment?"

"Yes. Always."

"Yet, Naeril, you continue to assume your leaving all reason for madness."

"What else could it be? This can't be real."

The grin disappeared as this was affirmed. Galadriel then became grave and the everlasting wisdom was exposed by her gaze. Her eyes burnt as fire.

"Your hope has faded, Naeril." Said the Elven queen in a soft whispered tone.

"The world before you is not the one you have known. Yet, you shall become part of it. You must travel beyond our borders, to the lands of men and halflings. It is only by taking on this quest that your true purpose shall be revealed. You shall travel to the dark places of the world, where hidden mysteries lie untouched."

Anne was filled with a sudden horror. Galadriel's face had changed. It was now pale and a sense of dread appeared upon her fine lips.

"The evil of this world grows stronger. Yet hope shall aid you in your journey. Should you fail to remember this, you shall perish in darkness and shadow."

"So, if I lose all hope and give into desperation, I will fall?"

She nodded. Anne turned and prepared to leave the room, but she halted, for the Lady of Light spoke to her once more.

"He knows you have arrived. He shall seek to find you. You know of whom I speak. Should you fall, he shall take you. Dark forces already attempt to penetrate your mind. Do not fail, Naeril. I shall aid you in your journey. Though, you must go at once."

The girl shivered. Galadriel did know all and she perhaps comprehended a great deal more of her than she ever had. She turned once more for a question arose in her mind.

"Why do you call me Naeril?"

The radiant queen smiled and took her leave.

* * *

**Okay, so I know that her conversation with Galadriel wasn't very long and most questions have not yet been answered, but elves are supposed to be mysterious right? :) Stay tuned and review please! ;)**


End file.
